my_own_powers_and_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Roberto da Costa
Solar radiation absorption: He can absorb solar energy and utilize it for physical strength. The cells of a normal human body convert energy from food into a form of energy usable by the body. This energy is stored through converting molecules of adenosine diphosphate (ADP) in the cells into adenosine triphosphate (ATP); the energy is released when necessary by breaking a chemical bond in the ATP molecules, converting them back to ADP. Apparently, da Costa can store solar-derived energy in his cells through the same, or a similar, method and release it when necessary to enhance his physical strength. His body is cloaked in darkness because he drains all the ambient light from his skin. Solar re-channeling: He possesses the ability to re-channel the solar energy which his body absorbs by which he takes the solar energy and uses it for a variety of related purposes: *''Flight:'' He possesses the ability to fly by propelling himself through the air by generating thermal updrafts. He has refined this ability to be able to hover in the air without leaving a heat trail and can reach speeds of up to 150 miles per hour maximum without over-exerting himself. *''Superhuman strength:'' When da Costa's cells are powered by solar energy, he has the superhuman ability to augment his physical strength. The original limits of his strength was that of two tons. Since then, however, his strength has increased to fifty tons. *''Superhuman durability:'' He is one of the interesting powerhouses of the universe due to the fact that he is one of the only beings that does not have a heightened sense of invulnerability. He has to be reminded that he is super strong but not super durable. Although he has not been seen able to deflect bullets, his limited durability does provide his body the needed protection to be able to lift the massive weight that his super strength allows him to. However, this recently appears to have been contradicted as he had taken a bomb blast from a device latched onto his side and came out of it unscathed. *''Temperature manipulation:'' He has the ability to project heat in intense waves when he absorbs and re-channels solar energy from any part of his body to raise the temperature. He can also absorb heat into his body to lower the temperature in his immediate area. He can also project and absorb heat directly into/from people, causing intense discomfort at their fluctuating body temperatures. *''Thermokinetic concussive blasts:'' During da Costa's time with X-Force, he was kidnapped by a supervillain who performed various experiments on him. He was exposed to massive amounts of solar energy in order to test the limits of his absorption ability. After these experiments, da Costa's body was overloaded with solar energy and he later gained the ability to fire blasts of heat and concussive force. *''Dark solar plasma blasts:'' He has the ability to project concussive dark plasma energy blasts from his hands with about twenty tons of force behind them at their most powerful. *''Energy absorption:'' He can absorb various forms of energy available to him beyond just sunlight in order to bolster himself even further, even being able to draw upon and distill the harmful effects of a laser blast or the gamma radiation emitted by the resurrected Abomination. *''Self-sustenance:'' While in his transformed state, da Costa uses his energy abilities to provide nourishment for himself, allowing him to survive out in the cold of deep space. *''Fire and heat immunity:'' As with most pyrokinetics, da Costa is immune to all forms of heat and fire as they simply add to his abilities and his mutant metabolism is able to simply convert these two forms and augment his abilities. This includes heat powers that are directed at him as well as heat that is present due to weather conditions. He has also been seen with the ability to absorb the energy that fire gives off and has remained unhamred while walking through it. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mutants